


The Hellraising Twins

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse was given one simple task by Hanzo: “Look after the dragons while I attend this debrief.” It was the first time Jesse had been alone with them in his quarters, and Hanzo was pretty banged up on the mission and didn’t have it in him to keep ‘em contained. Jesse was reluctant, ‘cause the times Jesse’s been alone with them, whether it be when Hanzo’s gone down to the kitchen to make them coffee, or when he’s in the shower, they show their true selves: the troublemakin’ pair who don’t listen to him.Ultimately, being the bigger person and the best boyfriend a man could ever ask for, Jesse agreed.





	The Hellraising Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events.

When Jesse first heard about the Shimada dragons, he didn’t believe for a second they were real. He thought that it was some big lie, a story fabricated to scare the more superstitious folk in Japan who believed them to be real; a means to make the Shimada more threatening than they actually were.

When he first saw a dragon, it was on surveillance footage. Green and brilliant, summoned by the younger Shimada; a kid of no more than twenty years. Jesse thought then that it must have been camera trickery, and he thought the same thing when the same footage revealed the twin blue ones, summoned by the elder Shimada.

When he saw one in person, it was several years later by Genji’s hand. He was angry, broken, betrayed and he didn’t want to talk about it. Back then, Jesse thought it had to be some form of hardlight technology he’d been fused with as a kid.

The first time Jesse _felt_ one, he was on a mission. He had been overwhelmed by Talon forces and thought for sure he was about to meet his maker. He heard the roar before he saw them, and he knew what they were capable of—which is to say, he knew that whatever hardlight Hanzo was infused with made quick work of disposing of enemies. So when he saw ‘the hellraising twins’ as he affectionately calls them—much to Hanzo’s chagrin—barreling towards him with nowhere to go, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best, prayed to anyone who listened that he wouldn’t die in some dirty, back alley in London.

What he felt, though, took him by surprise. It was an enveloping warmth, something comforting and soothing and full of _love_ that practically knocked the wind out of him. He knew at that moment that the dragons were in fact very real, that it wasn’t hardlight but something physically connected to Hanzo.

He knew at that moment that Hanzo _loved_ him.

And when Hanzo explained that they can physically manifest into tiny little dragons, Jesse wasn’t convinced. He thought Hanzo was having a go, pulling his leg and Jesse sure as shit wasn’t going to fall into that trap. But he was proven wrong, yet again, and Jesse has to say that the pair of ‘em are adorable.

Sometimes. When they’re asleep, nestled together on the foot of the bed, or when they’re playing with a scrunched up piece of paper, or even using Jesse’s upturned hat to take a nap, they’re cute little things.

The rest of the time, they’re a pain in the ass. Jesse was given one simple task by Hanzo: “Look after them while I attend this debrief.” It was the first time Jesse had been alone with them in his quarters, and Hanzo was pretty banged up on the mission and didn’t have it in him to keep ‘em contained. Jesse was reluctant, ‘cause the times Jesse’s been alone with them, whether it be when Hanzo’s gone down to the kitchen to make them coffee, or if he’s in the shower, they show their true selves: the troublemakin’ pair who don’t listen to him. Jesse told Hanzo this, and Hanzo keeps on tellin’ him that there is no way that _his_ dragons are anything _but_ good.

Ultimately, being the bigger person and the best boyfriend a man could ever ask for, Jesse agreed. Hanzo was looking worse for wear, and anything Jesse could do to make Hanzo more comfortable would mean the world to him. And besides, Jesse had been with Hanzo long enough that he knew the dragons mostly slept and kept to themselves, that they don’t muck about _too_ much.

Not today, though. They knew that Hanzo was away and that he would be gone for an extended period. They also knew that Jesse wouldn’t be able to contain them, and they got into _everything_. They may be physical, but they can go all spectral too and pass through solid matter like in their bigger forms. The little shits upturned Jesse’s dresser, got into his closet and made a nest of every single item of his clothing; even getting violent with hissing and raised hackles when Jesse tried to get in close. They ate his lunch—something Hanzo claims they will never do ‘cause don’t have a need to, which leaves Jesse now wondering if he should to get some form of litter tray set up for them—stole his hat right off his head and used him as a jungle gym.

So when there was a brief moment of quiet, Jesse sighed, laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He had relief, _finally_. No squealing, no scratching, nothing. He’d thought them asleep in the clothes fort they built and didn’t think anything of it.

Until Sora wakes him up by jumping onto his chest, a bit of toilet paper hanging out of her mouth.

Dread pools in Jesse’s stomach, pulling the paper away and rolling it between thumb and forefinger. “What have you been up to,” he groans, picking her up and walking to the bathroom. Before he even reaches the door, he can see a few flecks of toilet paper, and peering in, he sees the rest of the shredded toilet paper _all over_ the floor, and the empty roll sitting on the holder.

“Of course this is what you were up to,” Jesse chides, pressing his hand to his forehead. Sora jumps down as Mizu appears from behind the toilet, mischievous grin on his little face as he darts out of the bathroom and back into the clothes fort. “Y’damn cats!”

Before he cleans it up, he snaps a photo. At least now Jesse has proof that they’re the troublemaking shits he’s always claimed them to be when Hanzo’s not around.  

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Hanzo is in the debrief wondering why he has a sudden, massive craving for a grilled cheese. 
> 
> I'm on the [tumbls](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
